Of Wet Mornings and Hot Chocolates
by multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl
Summary: Since I've read every single AoS fic out there, I decided to finally write my own fics. Need prompts though. Comment if you have any. Details inside. Stories will be here Chapter 2 onwards.
1. AN

Since I've read every single AoS fic out there, I decided to finally write my own fics. Because this fandom has ruined me badly.

Need prompts though. Comment if you have any.

I ship Skyeward. Also Fitzsimmons, but find it hard to write. Also, am I the only one who ships Coulson with the Cellist?

Anyway, all sorts of prompts are welcome - picture, word, sentence, song, blah. If you want to through in the Avengers, I ship Romanogers. Please refrain from angsty prompts, Marvel's given us enough of that already.

Yeah, that's about it. Whatever I write will be posted in a series of one-shots (maybe a few short stories) called 'Of Wet Mornings and Hot Chocolates'. (Which will be a happy series).

Please send all prompts here, or on my tumblr account multi-fandom-crazy-fangirl

Cheers!


	2. Victory

"G4."

Ward looked at her, lips drawn in a straight line, and Skye grinned. "Say it, Ward. Say it."

Ward stalled, before he drawled out one word. "Miss."

"Ye- What?" Skye stopped mid-cheer.

Ward smirked. "You missed. Now it's my turn."

He looked at his board, pretending to contemplate. "I'm gonna go with... C2."

Skye's jaw dropped, her eyes wide in shock. Ward was grinning.

"Say it, Skye. Say it." He repeated Skye's words from before.

"Agent Ward," she said, eyes locking on his face, disbelief evident in them. "You sank my battleship."

"Yes!" Ward leaned back, his hands fisted and raised in victory. Skye raised her eyebrows.

"You should do it more often?"

"Win in battleship?" he smirked.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like that's going to happen again. I meant smile. Laugh. Have fun."

"I don't know, Skye," he rubbed his jaw, thinking. "Aren't you afraid it might damage my wiring?"

"So you agree? That you're a Robot?"

Ward shrugged. Skye smiled. Ward got up and started putting the game back.

"How did you do it? How did you beat me?" Skye asked him just as he finished.

Ward stood up straight, the box tucked under his arm. He put on his 'Simmons-imitation' voice. "I'm Agent Grant Ward, and I can rupture your spleen with my left pinky, blindfolded. I can damn well defeat you in battleship."

He left the room, leaving behind a giggling Skye.


	3. Kitchens and Conversations

**Prompt: A conversation that sounds like sex but is not.**

* * *

><p>"Grant Ward, you put that back in right now!"<p>

FitzSimmons stopped mid-step as they heard Skye's voice. They were on there way to the Bus' Kitchen to eat after working hard in the Lab all morning, arguing over the latest changes Fitz wanted to make in the ICER, when they stopped. They looked at each other. Simmons shrugged.

They were almost at the kitchen when they heard Skye moan. "Ward, this is so good!"

Ward groaned in reply. "I know, baby."

The two scientists stopped just around the corner, looking at each other with their eyes wide. They didn't need to speak to know what the other was thinking. Are they seriously doing this in the kitchen?

"God!" Skye groaned. "I want more. Please, Ward! Dinner's not for another few hours. Tell me you don't want more!"

"God, yes!" Ward's reply was muffled. "This is too good!"

FitzSimmons were now very uncomfortable, their faces red. What do we do?

"The chocolate sauce was a very good idea," Ward muttered.

"Add the whipped cream, it'll taste even better."

Fitz covered Jemma's ears. He mouthed to her, THEY'RE GETTING KINKY IN THE KITCHEN!

"Hey, don't finish them all! Leave some for the others too!" Ward said to Skye.

Wait, what? Fitz thought, his eyebrows scrunching up, as he let go of Jemma. She looked at him, equally confused.

Skye scoffed from the other room. "A.C.'s on a diet and I doubt May even eats Éclairs. We'll leave some for FitzSimmons."

Fitz inaudibly sighed, and Simmons covered her mouth to hold back her giggles. They walked into the kitchen together and said, "Did you say Éclairs?"

"Hey guys!" Skye said from where she sat perched on the counter. There were half a tray full of Éclairs on the table. "We just made them. Help yourselves, we've got a second batch in the oven."

They all grabbed one éclair each, and Skye moaned she bit off a bite from hers.

"This is good!" FitzSimmons said in unison. Ward nodded.

Once the scientists were done, they left, and Skye turned to her boyfriend. She held up the can of whipped cream and sprayed some on his jaw, before slowly licking it off.

She looked at him mischievously. "Want me to lick it off from other body parts too?"

Ward grabbed her hand and brought his mouth down to her ear. "Once this batch is done, I'm going to properly punish you for all that moaning." He sucked gently at the lobe. "And then I'm going to lick the cream and the chocolate sauce off every inch of your body."

Skye grinned in anticipation. FitzSimmons, who were close enough in the lounge to hear their conversation, flushed red.


	4. Howdy Cowboy!

**Prompt: Grant Ward in a cowboy costume (for whatever reason).**

* * *

><p>Grant Ward will do anything for his kids, including wearing a cowboy costume for their themed party.<p>

(He blames Lance for showing them Toy Story).

He knew he was in trouble when the twins woke him and Skye up early Sunday morning, wanting their sixth birthday party to be Toy Story themed - with the costumes. Before his sleep addled brain could register their request and say no, Emelia curled up into his chest and Andy gave him his puppy-dog eyes, and the specialist did not have it in him to break their heart.

He hadn't realized that it meant he would end up dressed like Sheriff Woody.

The twins' birthday was on the 16th, a Thursday, but they decided to celebrate it on Saturday, when the rest of the team were off the clock. They kept it small - just Coulson and May (who had proudly stepped up as the twins' grandparents), FitzSimmons and their two year old Lily, Tripp, and Lance (who had become an important part of the team). The twins' only friends were the Avengers' kids, since Skye and Ward insisted on home-schooling them, and only Tony and Pepper's son Rob, and Steve and Natasha's son James were able to attend the party.

It was 1 p.m. and everyone would be arriving, but Ward refused to leave the bathroom. Skye had finished dressing the kids up - Andy as Buzz and Emelia as Jessie. She herself refused to dress up, arguing that she was way too pregnant to wear anything but maternity clothes.

"Grant Ward, will you get out of the washroom already?" Skye yelled at him from where she sat on the bed, and hand resting on her hip. Andy and Emelia were bouncing near the door, waiting for their father to come out already.

"I look ridiculous!" he shot back, still locked inside the washroom. Skye sighed.

"Daddy, come on!" Emelia whined. Andy joined in. "Daddy come out please!"

The doorbell rang, and the kids ran off to answer it. "Uncle Tripp!"

Skye got up from the bed. "Ward, if you don't come out right now, you are not getting laid tonight."

The door opened instantly, and Ward stepped out. Skye covered her mouth to hold back her laughter. Grant Ward looked exactly like a human reincarnation of Sheriff Woody, right down to the cow-print jacket and his cheekbones.

"Go ahead. Laugh at your husband," Ward pouted and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Aww," Skye said as she walked (or waddled) over to him and put her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her waist and pulled her close (or as close as he could with her 8 months pregnant belly between them. "Tell you a secret Agent Ward?" Skye whispered to him. "I think you look very sexy in a cowboy costume."

Her husband grinned at her, before capturing her mouth in a deep, sensual kiss that had Skye wanting to rip off the costume. There was a click sound and a flash, and they broke apart to see Lance standing at the entrance to their room with a camera in hand. "This is gold," he chuckled.

Ward growled. "Hunter." The mercenary ran back out. Skye laughed.

"Come on, Cowboy," she said, patting her husband on his chest. "Time to go greet our guests."

Tony had got a large personalized cake that was bound to give them all cavities, and FitzSimmons and Tripp gave the kids way more weapon toys than Skye was comfortable, but seeing Coulson and May wearing Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head caps did distract her enough to forgive them. Ward, however, had more than enough 'blackmail' pictures of his taken, but he couldn't help but feel happy at his kids' excitement at seeing him dressed up.

(Skye insisted she was not crying when she saw 'Woody' dancing with 'Buzz' and 'Jessie'.)

(Jemma smiled and held up a box of tissues for her.)


	5. Time Travel, Boggarts and Spiders

**Combining two prompts together:**

**Reading or watching Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and discussing boggarts. Slightly angsty.**

**Spiders. And Skye isn't the one who's scared!**

**(Couldn't help it. These two go so well together.)**

* * *

><p>For the first time, Skye didn't mind her S.O.'s movie of choice for their Monthly Movie Marathon. She also had a hard time believing the fact that Grant Ward was a Potterhead. (Even more that he knew that term.)<p>

With FitzSimmons in Scotland visiting his mum, and Mum and Dad busy with some classified Level 8 mission, Skye had the day off, and Ward as her designated baby sitter. (She argued that she was not a kid.)

(Coulson reminded Ward to not let her eat too much popcorn.)

They got all 8 movies on Blu-Ray, Skye grabbed 8 bags of cheesy popcorn (they needed one for each movie, she reasoned) and a box of tissues ("Wouldn't want your human side to show when Dobby dies, Wall-E.") and they sprawled across the couch in the lounge with the first movie playing.

It was when the Chamber of Secrets was playing that Skye noticed something - Grant Ward winced every time there was a spider on screen, and there were a lot of spiders in this movie.

She observed him from the corner of her eyes, narrowing them when he cringed at Aragog's scene.

"Hmm," she said, purposefully to get his attention.

"What?" He said, eyes still locked on the screen. He tried to hide his wince when Harry and Ron were being surrounded by thousands of spiders.

"Hey, Robot," she said slowly. "Are you afraid of spiders?"

"Huh? Wha- No!" He said. Skye looked at him, unconvinced. "I'm not fond of them."

"Uh-huh."

"There's a difference."

"Whatever you say, S.O." Skye went back to watching the movie. Ward was surprised she dropped the topic so easily.

Ward spent over the next hour keeping one eye on the screen and one on his Rookie.

When the next movie came on, Skye jumped with excitement. "Ooh! This one's my favourite!"

"I don't know." Ward scratched his jaw with his index finger. "The idea of time travel doesn't sit well with me."

Skye gave him a look that screamed Are you kidding me?

"You can't be serious, Grant!" She paused for a moment. "Pun intended."

Ward rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. You work for a secret government agency that literally works with a God-"

"I don't think Thor's technically a God."

"-You've dealt with weird alien-warrior...crap and portals to space, but you don't believe in time travel?"

"Let's just watch this," he said. Skye turned back to the screen, muttering to herself about stupid, skeptical spies. Ward rolled his eyes.

He paused the movie when they reached the scene with Prof. Lupin's class, and turned to the hacker, who had by now sprawled across the couch with her feet resting on his lap. "Let's talk about boggarts."

Skye stared at him in disbelief. "You want to talk? Human talking? About boggarts?"

Ward sighed. "It's a good method of training. Discussing your greatest fears, and how to deal with them."

"Oh my God! Only you can turn a Harry Potter movie into a training session!"

"When you're in the field, and your enemy knows your weaknesses, he will use them against you. You need to be prepared to face them, to get past them."

Skye grinned. "I'll use Riddikulous on them."

Ward signed. "Skye..."

"Okay, okay," she said, her hands raised in defeat as she sat up straighter. "I guess my fear would be... abandonment."

Ward leaned back against the side of the couch and gestured for her to continue.

"When I went undercover to Ian Quinn's, the mission to save Dr. Hall, he told me that I was dispensable. I wasn't an agent, and S.H.I.E.L.D. did not care about me, sent me into the lion's den unprepared, unable to defend myself-"

"That's not true. I did teach you how to protect yourself!"

"I know. I'm not saying you didn't. But all my life I have been abandoned by people. I know, now, that it was S.H.I.E.L.D. protecting me, but its easy to believe that people will leave me, and all I will ever have is my laptop and my van."

She hasn't realized she was crying until Ward reached forward and wiped the tears from her face. He cupped her face in both of his hands, and Skye closed her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting his lips linger there. "You matter to me, to us. We will never leave you. We will always find you. And don't ever let anyone else convince you otherwise."

Skye nodded, and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Ward?" She mumbled into his neck.

"Yes, Rookie?"

"Did you just quote Once Upon A Time?"

"Shut up."

Skye grinned, and they stayed that way, neither of them ready to move yet.

"I hate to ruin the moment," Skye said, "but there's a spider over there."

Ward jumped in alarm, very, very scared, and Skye laughed. "Oh my God! Superspy is scared of spiders!"

Ward narrowed his eyes at her. "That wasn't funny, Skye!"

"I knew it! Your boggart will be a giant spider!"

Ward picked up a cushion and hit her with it, effectively pushing her onto the ground. She grabbed his hand and used all her training to pull him down with her and tackle him. The movie was still on pause, forgotten.

When Coulson and May came back, the two younger members of their team were asleep on the floor, with Ward lying half on fallen cushions and Skye lying half on him. The fifth movie was playing.

"Looks like they had fun," Coulson said fondly.

"Should we wake them up?" May asked him.

"No, let them be. We should rest too."

May went over to turn off the TV and pick up the remaining food. Coulson picked up a blanket and put it over the two sleeping agents. They turned off the light and walked back towards the bunks.

"May, remind me to have a talk with Agent Ward tomorrow. I think it's time he gets familiar with my shotgun."

May rolled her eyes.


	6. Trial Room Shenanigans

**Prompt by LethargicLuck : Skye and Simmons go shopping. **

Skye loved Grant Ward. She really did. But she needed some quality girl time, and Fitz's birthday was coming up. Skye suggested a shopping trip. Preferably without the boys. It didn't take long for Jemma to agree.

They bought pretty shoes, even though they hardly had occasion to wear them. (Skye argued that she was _hoping _for one _particular _occasion.)

Jemma forced Skye to buy two dresses. They just had to buy a Captain America hoodie for Coulson (although Skye was pretty sure he already had one).

When the topic of discussion turned to Fitz' birthday, Skye dragged Jemma into Victoria's Secret. (She made a joke about the store's name and Agent Hand that had Simmons shaking her head.)

"Ooh!" Skye bounced over to a rack that held very, very explicit nightgowns. She held up a red silk one. "Jems, try this on. Poor Fitzy won't know what hit him."

Simmons gave her a flat look. "No." She turned around to walk away, but Skye grabbed her arm and dragged her towards a bunch of neatly folded negligee.

"This is good," Skye drawled. The scientist sighed.

Skye picked up a black lace and leather gown and held it up in front of Jemma. It did not even reach mid-thigh and barely concealed the essentials. Simmons snatched it from her and put it back on the rack.

"Hey!" The younger woman protested, a frown forming on her face. "At least fold the stuff back up properly!"

"Skye, there is no material in that gown to fold!" Simmons sighed. "Can I just buy something normal for my boyfriend?"

"Fine," Skye said, pouting. "Be that way. But I-" she snatched the crumpled negligee back up "-am going to try this one on for _my _dear boyfriend, because I am a caring girlfriend who cares about her boyfriend's needs."

Simmons scoffed. "You just want to get out of training for a day."

Skye grinned and sauntered over to the trial room. Simmons sighed and followed her. She stopped on the way once when she saw a row of beautiful silk nightgowns in shades of green. Jemma walked up and toyed with the material of a sea green one. Skye came up behind her.

"Of you'd like this one," the hacker said, her head cocked slightly. "It's simple, classy... totally something Jemma Simmons would wear to bed."

"Hmm, I think I'll try this one out."

Skye grinned at that, and pushed her friend into the trial room. She waited outside, her phone ready in her hand. When Jemma stepped outside, Skye whistled.

"Jemma Simmons, lookin' good!" And before Jemma could realise it, she took a picture and sent it to Fitz.

"Skye!" Jemma protested. She was red in the face, and looked around self consciously, not that there was anyone else around.

"My turn." Skye got up and headed into the next cubicle.

The garment was a perfect fit on her. It was snug on her body, the leather parts clinging onto her curves and hiding the essentials, but the lace baring her skin, leaving very little to the imagination.

Skye took a photograph and sent it to Ward.

_**Come back from the mission on time and you may have a present waiting for you ;)**_

She got a response almost instantly.

**Baby, I don't think I should be thinking about that while working. **

Skye bit her lip and grinned, her fingers already moving to type out her reply.

**_Honey, you should be thinking about the stuff you could be doing to me tonight, in this piece. _**

**Skye, don't do this to me right now. I won't be able to take it. **

**_I'll wear the black stilettos, and we would leave them on. You could handcuff me to the bunk, while you rip apart every single inch of lace off my body, doing things to me with that tongue of yours and those long fingers..._**

A moan slipped out from between her lips as she teased Ward.

"Skye?" Jemma's concerned voice came from outside. "Are you okay?"

**Once I reach home, Woman, I plan to do so many things to you... Don't expect to be walking tomorrow. **

Skye whimpered. "I'm good, Jems," she called out. "I'm grand," she muttered to herself.

She was grinning as she paid for the purchases at the counter, Ward's promise ringing in her head. (Simmons was blushing so bad, Skye would have taken a picture, had her mind not been occupied.)

Later that night, as Skye cuddled with her boyfriend on the bed, having just finished round 4, feeling utterly and completely sated, she decided she should go shopping a lot more.

**That just kinda happened. Review and send a prompt?**


End file.
